fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable II: Retold Chapter 21
Rescuing Charlie Once we returned to Bower Lake we had a quest here at the Camp so we stopped by to see my friends and show Walter my favorite spot. "This is where you lived?" Walter asked. "Yep this became a home to me after what happened in Bowerstone" I said as Jake took off to the bridge. "Jake get back here!" I said chasing after him as I saw him bark and we saw and elderly woman on the bridge. "Why did Jake bring us up here?" Walter asked. "I don't know but I bet the quest here has something to do with her" I said approaching her as she turned to us. "Charlie? Charlie is that you?" she asked. "Who?" Walter asked. "Oh you're not my poor, sweet Charlie" she said. "What happened to Charlie?" I asked. "I brought my darling, little boy to Bower Lake for his birthday he does so like a nice picnic" she said crying as she continued. "I only turned my back for a second and...and he was gone! You have to find him, please he so helpless" she said. "Ok we'll find him just tell us where you last saw him" I said. "Oh thank you dears, thanks you, he ran off saying he was going to explore some caves, playing 'adventures' again of course the silly boy, you know how children are they always think they're old enough to make it on their own, he might get scared when he sees you so here, take this note so he knows you're a nice grownup he can trust" she said handing me a letter that said Dear Charlie, please follow this nice adventure and try not to be too scared. Your Granny. "I see a tomb over there so I'm guessing he's in there" Walter said as I looked over to the drained finishing area that had a tomb door at the bottom. "We'll be back with your grandson soon" I said as Walter Jake and I made our way past the Camp and made our way inside the tomb. Inside the tomb while we searched for Charlie we entered a room with a pool as Walter spoke. "I would just like to say one thing" he said. "What?' I asked as he did the unthinkable and shouted. "BAAAAAAALLLLLLLS!" Walter yelled at the the top of his lungs as his voiced echoed threw out the tomb as I turned to him. "Really Walter? You go and shout that inside a tomb" I said. "Yeah now let's find the little kid and get out of here" he said as we walked past the pool room and into a room with a sarcophagus Hollow Man fighting a man in a top hat as he killed it and turned to us. "Ah a fellow explorer, what spiffing good luck, maybe you can help me" he said. "There's no way this guy is the kid" Walter said pointing the letter from the grandma at him as the man looked at it. "I say what's that you have there?" he asked. "A letter were appose to give to a kid" I said. "That handwriting surely it can't be….give me here!" he said snatching the paper and read it. "Grandmother! I should have known" he said. "Wait your Charlie?" I asked as Walter burst out laughing. "My name is Charles, Charles! And I'm a bally brave adventure myself, oh she does make my blood boil" Charles said as Walter fell over as he kept laughing. "Oh my god! This is to funny!" Walter said as I looked at him annoyed. "How would you like some old woman telling you what to do all the time?" he said at Walter who got up off the floor as he whipped a tear from his eye. "Yeah it is kind of bad" I said. "Still you don't seem like a bad egg, perchance you could lend us a hand opening this bother of a chest" he said looking over at the sarcophagus" he said. "Why can't you open it?" Walter asked. "Every time I get close a band of those undead blighters show up ready to tear me limb from bally limb" he said. "What do you want us to do?" I asked. "Be a good chum and keep the beastly coves off me will you? Soon as I start on the chest the rotting rotter's will start their dismembering japes, just keep them off me while I work my magic on the lock, isn't this exciting!" Charlie said as he began to open the chest as we turned to see Hollow Men begin to appear. "Bloody hoe, here they come!" Charlie yelled as we began to fight off the Hollow Men. "I really hate these things!" Walter yelled kicking back a Hollow Man as the last one fell and Charlie spoke. "I do hate to impose but I need some assistances over here" Charlie said as I pushed the heavy lid off and the only thing inside was a skeleton with a paper on it as I picked it up and read it out loud. "To whoever reads this, we're really sorry, but we may have accidently cursed this tomb when we took the Normanomicon book from the coffin, you might want to make a run for it! Regards, Max and Sam" I said as I saw a vain appear on Walter head. "Gosh I didn't see that coming I must say" Charles said as more Hollow Men appeared "my this is a bit of a tight spot isn't it" Charles said drawing his sword. "If I ever see those two again I'm going to break every bone in their bodies!" Walter yelled as we began to fight are we back to the entrance as we entered the pool room and the gate on top of the stairs. "Damn were trapped!" Walter said as I saw a door in the wall that I didn't see before. "In there" I said pointing at the dark tunnel as Walter grabbed a torch and we made our way into it as we reached the exit of the tomb and Charles Grandmother was waiting for us. "By jingo we made it!" Charles said as Gran put her hands on her hips. "Charlie! You naughty little imp! Scaring your dear old grandma like that! How many times do I have to tell you; don't go where Granny can't see you" she said as Walter snickered behind me as I tried to contain my laughter. "Oh Gran!" Charles said as he folded his arms. "Don't "oh Gran" me! I don't think you deserve your birthday present this year in fact I think your rescuer should have it, it's the only way children learn, thank you for bringing Charlie back brave gallant adventurers" Gran said. "I'm an adventure Gran! And my name is Charles! Charles!" He yelled. "It isn't polite to shout dear, now let's go home and have a nice cup of tea" she said handing me a Gold Burden Augment. Once we walked away far enough from Gran and Charles me and Walter burst out laughing. "Oh my god! I feel so sorry for him!" I laughed. "How can any man live with that?" Walter laughed as we stopped. "Ok we have another quest at the Temple of Light before we return to the Guild" I said. "Oh yeah you should see what happened to it thanks to us" Walter said as we returned to our carriage and rode back to Oakfield.